Harry Potter y la copa de cristal
by alelink
Summary: es mi primer fic pero espero que os guste. Después de una larga guerra, Harry tiene que tomar una decisión por el profesor Dumbledore. envienme rewiews, por favor que es mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1: Una decisión difícil de recha

CAPÍTULO 1: Una decisión difícil de rechazar.

Era una noche muy oscura en el mes de Junio en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Era el día 2 de Junio cuando Lord Voldemort atacó el colegio junto con su ejercito de mortífagos y otras bestias, tales como hombres lobos, gigantes y dementores. Todos luchaban contra ese ejército oscuro, es decir, todo el colegio Hogwarts, la academia Beaubatonx, la orden del fénix y los aurores del ministerio de magia. Pero sólo un muchacho de 17 años era el único capaz de eliminar al señor oscuro por culpa de una profecía. Durante la lucha Voldemort estaba cara a cara con aquel joven de ojos verdes, pelo oscuro como la noche y una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Ese chico era Harry Potter. El ataque duró toda la noche, pero en el momento en que apareció el alba, Harry conjuró la maldición asesina con Voldemort al cuál le pilló por sorpresa y murió en el acto. Pero él, antes de estar del todo muerto conjuró un potente hechizo aún más destructivo que destruyó todo el mundo. En todo el planeta Tierra murió la gente, tanto mágico como muggles. Sólo sobrevivieron dos. Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter.

Harry estaba sentado en el despacho de Dumbledore mientras el anciano miraba por la ventana viendo el amanecer. Harry penso la mala suerte que han tenido. Justo cuando hoy iba a ser el día en que se iba a reinar una paz mundial, va y se muere el 99 de la gente. Esta claro que ahora hay paz en el mundo, pero no pensaba de esta forma. Dumbledore se giro hacia el chico y le miró tras sus gafas de media luna. "¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Harry? – pregunto éste.  
- No tengo ni idea – contesto Harry. – ya no tengo a nadie. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, todos mis amigos han muerto.  
- Creo que ya sé qué es lo que puedes hacer aquí. – sonrió Dumbledore.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto Harry – al menos que podamos resucitar al los muertos, no veo que otra cosa podamos hacer.  
- Has luchado mucho para llegar a ser el mago nº 1 del mundo, Harry – dijo Dumbledore.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Así es, Harry. Tu poder supera incluso del propio Merlín. Y por eso necesitas una recompensa.  
- No quiero ninguna recompensa, profesor. No merezco nada por todo eso.  
- ¿Ni siquiera ver a tus propios padres?  
- ¿A mis padres? – se sorprendió Harry – pero profesor, usted me dijiste que...  
- Te dije que no existía ningún conjuro en el que se pueda resucitar a los muertos. - Dijo Dumbledore. – pero sí que existe un conjuro en el que se puede enviar una persona al pasado.  
- ¿Quiere decir que me va a enviar a la época de mis padres para que le pueda conocer? – pregunto Harry sin creérselo aún por lo que dice.  
- Así es, Harry – dijo Dumbledore – pero te advierto que... una vez enviado al pasado, luego no hay vuelta atrás. Te quedarás ahí para siempre.  
- ¿De verdad? – dijo Harry – ¿entonces si vuelvo al pasado no podré volver y me tengo que quedar?  
- Sí – asintió Dumbledore – para ti sería una buena oportunidad de volver a ver a tus padres, a verte nacer, y a volver a ver a tus amigos. Aunque tendrás la mala suerte de volver a ver a Voldemort. Pero repito que tu poder supera al propio Merlín. Así que no te costará nada vencerle. Así que, Harry. ¿Quieres volver a ver a tus padres y cambiar el pasado para tener un futuro prometedor?  
- Sí – sonrió Harry – esta decisión es imposible rechazar. Yo iré. Pero usted, profesor, ¿qué va a hacer?  
- Yo ya soy muy viejo para vivir más – contestó Dumbledore – si he de morir que sea de vejez. No te preocupes por mí. Yo ya he cumplido mi misión en este mundo. Ahora todo depende de ti para cambiar el pasado o no.  
- Sí, señor. – contesto Harry – haré lo que pueda.  
- Antes de todo te informó que mi yo del pasado ya lo sabe todo. Así que él ya te irá diciendo lo que vas a hacer. Pero antes de que te vayas. Vamos a cambiarte un poco tu imagen. – agitó su varita y Harry notó que su pelo cambió de color negro a rubio. Se miró en un espejo y vio que tenía ojos azules y con gran agrado vio que su cicatriz había desaparecido. - siempre tendrás esta cicatriz, pero pensé que tal vez ya estás un poco harto de esta cicatriz así que te la he ocultado.  
- Muchas gracias, profesor – sonrió Harry – era precisamente el look que quería tener.  
- También te tienes que cambiar de apellido – dijo Dumbledore – a partir de ahora ya no eres un Potter, sino un Modián. Te llamarás Harry Modián.  
- Muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mí – dijo Harry – me gustaría pagarte con algo.  
- Déjalo – dijo Dumbledore – ya me pagarás modificando el pasado – conjura una puerta – venga Harry, tu nueva vida empieza ahora.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry corrió hasta la puerta y la cruzó. "¡Buena suerte, Harry Modián!" – dijo Dumbledore por lo bajo.


	2. Chapter 2: Llegada al pasado

CAPÍTULO 2: Llegada al pasado.

En el año 1985, en el colegio Hogwarts, el profesor Dumbledore, 20 años más joven estaba en su despacho mirando unos papeles, cuando una luz cegadora lleno su despacho. Dumbledore sonrió y dijo: "¡Bienvenido, de vuelta al pasado, Harry Potter!  
Harry estaba frente a él, miró a su alrededor y vio que no ha cambiado mucho, salvó que no hay muchos trastos que el Dumbledore del futuro que solía tener. También se fijó si estaba el fénix y vio que no lo tenía.  
Dumbledore espero pacientemente al que el chico dejará de mirar el alrededor para poder hablar. "Lo siento, profesor – dijo Harry – es que me hace extraño viajar al pasado y ver cuántas cosas han cambiado durante este tiempo.  
- Es comprensible – dijo Dumbledore. – bueno, Harry. Ya sabes porque estas aquí, así que voy a ser breve. Primero quiero que sepas que únicamente puedes cambiar el tiempo para que el futuro pueda seguir, ¿de acuerdo? – Harry asintió –bien, en segundo lugar, vas a hacer otra vez tu 7º año en este colegio para no levantar sospechas, así que vas a tener a tus padres como compañeros de clase. No quiero que se lo digas que eres hijo suyo, porque aún se llevan muy mal, pero algo me dice que tú harás lo posible para que estén juntos, ¿verdad? – Harry sonrió ante esta pregunta – bien, en tercer lugar, el curso empezará dentro de dos semanas, así que vas a alojarte en el callejón Diagón para que puedas descansar y acostumbrarte en la época. además que tienes que comprar cosas para el curso. Tu cofre es el 389 así que no te tienes que preocuparte de tu dinero. – añadió a ver a Harry apunto de decir algo. - Bien coge polvos flú y ve. Nos veremos dentro de dos semanas.  
- De acuerdo profesor – dijo Harry. Cogió un puñado de polvos flú y las arrojo al fuego y exclamó- ¡Al callejón Diagón! – y desapareció en una llamarada verde.  
Aterrizo en un bar y se acerco a la barra. "Hola, Tom – dijo Harry al barman – mi nombre es Harry Modián, vengo a reservar una habitación.  
- Muy bien, señor Modián – dijo Tom – tienes suerte sólo me queda una habitación libre. Aquí tiene las llaves de la habitación nº. 11. ¿Le acompaño hasta ahí?  
- No hace falta, gracias. – dijo Harry – ahora tengo que ir a comprar cosas para el colegio.  
- Muy bien, señor – dijo el barman volviendo con sus cosas – que se divierta.  
Harry salió en el patio trasero del bar y entró por la pared mágica que lleva al callejón Diagón. Lo primero que hizo fue sacar dinero sin problemas, ya que los duendes sólo pidieron la llave y al ver que era verdadera le llevaron hasta un cofre. Harry se dio cuenta que el cofre era el que más dinero tenía en el banco, así que cogió lo suficiente como para comprar sus cosas de clase y lo que le serviría para el curso. Una vez fuera, compró otra lechuza, porque Hedwig su antigua lechuza había desaparecido tras el ataque de Voldemort y le puso el mismo nombre sin dudarlo como recuerdo de su primera amiga que tuvo. Después de hacer sus compras se fue a su habitación para descansar.  
Los días siguientes pasó sin dificultad, había muchos estudiantes de Hogwarts que estaban de compras para el nuevo curso. Harry intentaba ver a sus padres sin llamar mucho la atención pero sin éxito.  
El último día, Harry empacó sus cosas para ir al día siguiente a coger el tren de Hogwarts y pensando que podría volver a ver a sus padres en el colegio junto con Sirius y Remus. También pensó en Pettigrew pero a éste pasó por ser el traidor de sus padres. Después de empacar sus cosas fue a la tienda de Fortârom para tomar un rico helado antes de ir al colegio. En la tienda había cuatro chicos que estaban tomando un helado mientras conversaban. Harry pidió un helado de chocolate con vainilla y se sentó en una mesa cerca de los cuatro chicos. Sus voces le resultaba familiar. "…ste año va la vencida – dijo un chico moreno con gafas.  
- Pero James – dijo otro chico con el pelo un poco más blanco que el de James – ¿No ves que ella pasa de ti? ¿Por qué no buscas otra novia?  
Harry casi se atragantó. Eran los merodeadores de Hogwarts, es decir, James, Remus, Sirius y Peter.  
- No puedo – dijo James – es demasiado guapa para dejarla sola en cuánto acabe el curso. ¿No veis que ella aún no tiene novio? A habido muchos chicos que le han pedido salir con ella, pero ella los rechazo a todos.  
- Será que espera al príncipe azul – dijo otro moreno con el pelo más largo que era Sirius  
- ¿Y qué príncipe azul crees que será? – exclamo James.  
- ¿Me puedo unir a la conversación? – dijo Harry acercándose a los chicos.  
- ¿Y tú quién eres? – quiso saber James.  
- Mi nombre es Harry Modián – contesto el chico. – quizá te pueda ayudar para tu problema.  
- ¿En serio? – a James le brilló los ojos.  
- ¿De dónde vienes? – pregunto Remus un poco desconfiado.  
- Je, je – Harry se rasco la cabeza – no me conocéis porque aún no he entrado en el colegio. Pero éste año soy nuevo y voy a entrar a 7º.  
- ¡Guau! – exclamó Sirius – igual que nosotros.  
- Bueno el caso que te puedo ayudar a salir con esta mujer. ¿Cómo se llama?  
- Lili Evans. – contesto James.  
- Hum – Harry pensó o al menos parece que piensa – por el apellido podría ser prefecta y alumna modelo ¿no?  
- Pues sí – exclamo James - ¿cómo lo has averiguado?  
- Yo me doy cuenta por la forma de pronunciar los apellidos así que enseguida me doy cuenta de quién es la famosa persona en cuenta. Es muy fácil. – miro a James. – espera hasta Navidad y dile lo que sientes, pero de muy buena forma, como un caballero. Invítala a salir por el lago, a dar una vuelta por el parque, conviértete en un hombre tranquilo que no hace falta hacer bromas para conquistar.  
- Es verdad – dijo James – yo hacía todo, menos esto. ¡me has caído bien, chaval! Nos veremos en Hogwarts.  
James y sus amigos se levantaron cuando una gran explosión hizo que se volvieron a sentar de nuevo asustados. "¿Qué ha sido eso? – dijo Pettigrew por primera vez.  
- ¡Mortífagos! – dijo Harry entre dientes. Saca su varita y dijo con una gran sonrisa - ¿Quién quiere pelear junto a mi contra esos aficionados?  
- ¿Estás loco? - Exclamo James - ¡Son mortífagos! Su líder es muy peligroso es...  
- Voldemort – dijo Harry – sí ya lo sé. Y no le tengo miedo. Si no queréis pelear junto a mí. Entonces iré yo sólo. – dicho eso salió al exterior.  
Ya fuera un grupo de mortífagos estaban rodeando a un grupo de chicas. "¡Ja, ja, ja! – se río uno – ya no tenéis escapatoria, niñas.  
- Unís a nosotros y os perdonaremos la vida – dijo otro mortífago.  
- No creo que estén dispuestas a contestar, mortífagos – dijo Harry acercándose a ellos.  
- ¿Y tú quién eres? – quiso saber uno de los mortífagos.  
- Mi nombre no te importa – dijo Harry – y para que lo sepáis he venido a derrotaros.  
Los mortífagos se rieron con mucha gracia. "entonces lucha contra mí, si te atreves, mocoso – dijo un mortífago dando un paso adelante.  
- Muy bien – Harry empuña su varita y se pone en guardia – listo.  
- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! – Exclamo el mortífago, pero Harry gira su varita y desvía la maldición en otra dirección hacía el círculo de mortífagos, el cuál cayo uno.  
- ¡Ups! – Harry pone la mano a su boca. – ¿pero qué haces matando a tus compañeros? ¿Acaso te parece divertido matar a los tuyos?  
- ¡Maldito niñato! – exclamo el mortífago - ¿Cómo demonios has esquivado esta maldición?  
- ¿Cómo? – se extraño Harry – girando la varita ¿Cómo iba a ser sino?  
- ¡Maldito! – el mortífago tembló furioso - ¡Retirada! El señor oscuro se ocupará de él.  
Y así de uno en uno, los mortífagos se fueron desapareciendo. Harry se acerco a las chicas y vio que una de ellas era Lili Evans. "Gracias – dijo esa misma.  
- No hay de qué – dijo Harry. – será mejor que os vayáis. Ya que pueden volver.


	3. Chapter 3: En el tren de Hogwarts y la p

CAPÍTULO 3: En el tren de Hogwarts y la presentación.

Al día siguiente Harry cogió un autobús muggle para poder ir a la estación King Kross para coger el tren para Hogwarts. Como tenía 30 min. para coger el tren, se fue a tomar algo para pasar el rato. Mientras tomaba algo vio como unas personas con unos carros muy extraños se acercaban entre el andén 9 y 10 y como atravesaban el muro que los separaba. Harry sonrió al saber que ahí estaba el andén 9 ¾. Miró el reloj y vio que quedaba 10 min. antes de que se valla el tren, así que cogió sus cosas y se fue al andén 9 ¾. Media hora después, Harry estaba durmiendo en un vagón del tren que estaba vacío cuando entraron un grupo de chicas, pero él no se dio cuenta quien entraba ya que estaba profundamente dormido. "¿Quién será? – pregunto una de las chicas con rasgos orientales.  
- Creo que es nuevo – dijo otra chica, pelirroja con ojos verdes. – dejémosle dormir ya que parece cansado.  
- Me da la sensación de que es el chico que nos salvo ayer de los mortífagos ¿no? – dijo otra chica rubia con ojos azules. – igual es el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.  
- No lo creo – dijo la pelirroja – es demasiado joven. Pero tienes razón, es el chico que nos salvó ayer del ataque de los mortífagos.  
- Y bien guapo – dijo la oriental.  
- Calla que se despierta – dijo la rubia.  
En efecto, Harry estaba abriendo los ojos y vio que estaban las chicas del otro día. "¡Hola! – dijo la pelirroja – sentimos haberte despertado.  
- No te preocupes – dijo Harry – es que como me aburría sólo, me quede dormido.  
- ¿No será que te habías quedado agotado después de desviar la maldición asesina? – pregunto la rubia.  
- No, no es por eso – sonrió Harry – además tenía toda la noche para descansar. Pero yo no duermo mucho. Últimamente tengo la manía de levantarme a las 5 de la mañana para hacer un poco de gimnasia matutina.  
- Por cierto – dijo la pelirroja – aún no nos hemos presentado. Yo soy Lili Evans, ella es Lana Chao – señalo a la china – y ella es Melanie Marisón.  
- Encantado, yo soy Harry, Harry Modián. Vengo de un colegio de magia en España.  
- ¡Qué guay! – dijo Melanie – a mi me encanta los españoles. ¿Eres español?  
- No. – respondió sin más Harry – soy inglés de toda la vida.  
- ¡Oh! – suspiro Melanie.  
- A Melanie le encanta los chicos españoles – dijo Lili riendo.  
- Ya se nota ya. – se ríe también Harry.  
- Por cierto – dijo Lili - ¿Ya sabes todo sobre Hogwarts?  
- Claro que sí – dijo Harry – y espero estar en Gryffindor.  
- Genial, justo en la misma que en la nuestra – dijo la china..  
- Oye me hace extraño que no venga los merodeadores por ahí. – dijo Melanie.  
- Es verdad – dijo Lili – siempre vienen aquí a darnos la murga.  
- ¿Os habéis enterado de que este año había que traer túnica de gala? – pregunto Lana.  
- ¿Por qué será? – pregunto Melanie.  
- Igual hay baile este año. – dijo Harry - ¡Qué suerte la mía! Mi primer y único año en este colegio y va hay un baile.  
- Je, je, je – se ríe Lana - ¿Y habrá que elegir pareja?  
- ¿Ya te gusta alguien, Lana? – pregunto Lili con una sonrisa pícara.  
- Pues... sí – admitió Lana sonrojándose.  
- ¿Y quién es?  
- No os lo voy a decir. – Lana se sonroja más.  
- Mujeres... – piensa Harry aunque admitiendo de que las conversaciones de chicas le es muy graciosa.  
El trayecto siguió sin dificultad, salvo que algunos chicos visitaban a las chicas del vagón para saludarles y algunos Slytherin que querían molestar que de pronto estaban en el suelo paralizados por Harry que seguía tan campante en su sillón.  
Al final llegaron a la estación de Hogmeade y se oía la voz que Harry se alegro de oír después de mucho tiempo. "Los de primer año, por aquí – decía un gigante con una lámpara. Era Hagrid, 20 años antes. – y sí hay un alumno que se llame Harry Modián que se acerque también.  
Harry se despidió de las chicas y se fue hacía Hagrid. "¡Hola! – saludo al gigante – me llamo Harry Modián.  
- ¡Ah! – exclamó Hagrid – me alegro de que vengas. Tú vas a ir con el profesor Flitwick por otro camino para ir hasta el colegio. Nos vemos en el banquete.  
- Igualmente, señor – dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
- Sígueme, señor Modián – dijo el minúsculo profesor Flitwick.  
Le llevó por un camino, luego seguido por una cueva, en la que Harry lo reconoció por ser uno de los pasadizos secretos que señalaban en el mapa del merodeador. Al final llegaron hasta el hall de entrada y siguieron hasta el gran comedor. Aún no había llegado nadie, sólo estaban los profesores. El profesor Dumbledore se adelanta y le dice a Harry: "Buen, Harry, hoy vas a ser seleccionado de esta forma, primera irán los del 1º año a seleccionarse y luego te llamare para que te seleccionen, ¿de acuerdo?  
- De acuerdo, profesor. – asintió Harry.  
- Bien, Harry. Tus compañeros están llegando, así que será mejor que vayas a la antecámara y esperes a que te llame.  
- Hasta luego, profesor. – dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la antecámara.  
Escucho cómo los alumnos van entrando en el gran comedor y sentarse en su respectiva mesa. De pronto a Harry le empieza a rugir el estómago y se da cuenta de que no ha comido nada en todo el día. "¡Dios!, espero que no se me ruja mucho el estomago cuando me seleccionen – pensó Harry.  
De pronto oyó la puerta del gran comedor abrirse de nuevo y supuso que están llegando los de 1º año. Y así era, de pronto se oyó la canción el sombrero seleccionador. Harry escuchó al sombrero lo que pensaba que iba a decir, cosas sobre que hay que estar unidos para esta época tan oscura que esta pasando en éste momento. Harry sabía que Voldemort está vivo, quizás menos poderoso que cuando se ha enfrentado antes. Luego oyó a la profesora Mc. Gonagall llamar por orden de lista a los nuevos y se alegro que había más Gryffindor que Slytherin. Espero que pase toda la lista para que él estuviera preparado y así fue. Oyó a Dumbledore pedir silencio para que todos le escucharán la típica frase de "¡Buen provecho!", pero esta noche les va a fastidiar. "Bien, alumnos – dijo Dumbledore – ya se que muchos de vosotros ya esta esperando el momento tan importante que es el festín de bienvenida – se oyó muchos tintineo que significaba que los alumnos ya estaban preparados para comer. – pero me temo que aún tenéis que esperar un poco más – se oyó unos silbidos – pues sí, verán, ha venido un alumno nuevo que acaba de venir del colegio de magia y hechicería de España y ha venido a hacer su último año aquí en Hogwarts. Así que espero para vosotros y sobre todo en la casa en que le tocará a que le tratéis como se merece. Recibamos, pues, a Harry Modián."  
Harry salió de la antecámara para ir directamente al taburete del sombrero seleccionador y se lo puso. Pero apenas que se lo puso que el sombrero gritó: "¡Gryffindor!" Harry sonrió y se fue a la mesa de Gryffindor.  
"¡Ahora sí! – dijo Dumbledore – ahora es el momento de disfrutar del banquete – "¡Al fin!" se oía decir - ¡Buen provecho a todos!"


	4. Chapter 4: La copa de cristal

Los 1º días del curso todo paso muy tranquilo, (salvo unos inconvenientes de James Potter y Sirius Black que hizo que estén castigados una semana limpiando lavabos del colegio). Harry estaba con las chicas que conoció en el tren, (más bien Harry lo hacía para conocer más a su madre) haciendo las tareas que mandaban los profesores, a Lana le iban muy mal la defensa contra las artes oscura, pero Harry, el cuál se le daba demasiado bien, le ayudaba. Durante el mes de Septiembre, Harry se había acostumbrado muy bien al pasado que casi se olvidó de sus amigos anteriores que tuvo.  
Un día, durante la cena, Dumbledore pidió silencio a todos. "¡Queridos alumnos! Tengo el gusto de anunciarles que algo importante va a ocurrir en este colegio. Cada 100 años, se produce en un colegio de magia un torneo muy importante que él que gana éste torneo se ganará el título del mago de cristal. En efecto, hablo del grandioso torneo de los cuatro cristales, que, repito, se hace una vez cada 100 años. …ste año nos toca a nosotros recibir el torneo que, claro, nosotros también vamos a presentarnos. Vendrán al principios del mes de Agosto los alumnos de Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons y Salem. Sólo uno de cada colegio será el campeón de cristal. Más detalles se os dará el día en que lleguen los invitados. Por el momento eso es todo." Dicho eso se sentó. Todos los alumnos se pusieron a hablar del tema. "Yo me presento – dijo James a sus amigos.  
- Y yo – dijo Sirius.  
- Yo no. – dijo Remus. - ¿Os imagináis que halla luna llena durante una prueba?  
- Es verdad, Lunático – dijo James – es mejor que no te presentes.  
- ¿Y tu colagusano? – pregunto Sirius a Pettigrow.  
- No lo creo – contesto él – yo soy el más débil del grupo. Ya lo sabéis.  
- ¿Pensáis que el nuevo se presentará? – pregunto Sirius.  
- ¿Te refieres a Harry? – pregunto James. Sirius asintió – me imagino que sí. El salió a luchar contra los mortífagos y salvó a Lili.  
- Hablando de Lili – dijo Remus. – hace tiempo que no sales a hablar con ella.  
- Estoy esperando la Navidad, para poder hablar con ella con tranquilidad – dijo James.  
- ¿Así que vas a seguir los consejos de Harry? – sonrió Remus.  
- Sí. – dijo James – y me parece un buen consejo. No se porque no se me ocurrió.  
- Pues te tienes que darte prisa – dijo Sirius.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Pues como Harry esta con el grupo de Lili, algún día ella se va a enamorar de él – dijo Sirius con una sonrisas pícara. James le dio un golpe. - ¡Auch!  
- Deja de decir tonterías. Y menos de Lili.  
Mientras en el grupo de Lili. "Harry, ¿Tu te vas a presentar? – pregunto Lili.  
- Pues no se – dudo Harry pensando en el torneo de los tres magos que tuvo que pasar en cuarto curso.  
- ¡Anda, Harry! – dijo Lana – no me extrañaría nada que serías el campeón de cristal de Hogwarts. ¡Anda, por favor!  
- De acuerdo – dijo Harry – pero a una condición.  
- ¿Cuál?  
- En el caso de que sea elegido para Hogwarts. Me tendréis que ayudar en el momento que tenga problemas. ¿Trato?  
- ¡Trato! – dijeron las chicas.  
Al final el mes de Agosto llega y todos los alumnos esperaban con ganas de que llegase los invitados. Al final el 3 de Agosto llegaron. Ese día todos los alumnos fueron convocados en el gran comedor para recibirlos. Dumbledore les pidió silencio a todos. "Por fin llega el día en que pronto va a empezar el famoso torneo de los 4 cristales. Quiero que por el momento esperéis antes de la explicación, porque, ahora, vamos a recibir a las encantadoras alumnas de Beaubâtons y su directora Madame Maxime".  
De pronto la puerta se abre y un grupo de chicas vestidas de azul entraron por ella seguidas de una mujer enorme que, Harry ya sabía quién era, era Madame Maxime, más joven y en ese caso más guapa. Seguido entraron unos chicos con unos uniformes de pieles que si hace mucho frío no lo notaban. Eran los alumnos de Durmstrang y el director era un hombre joven con barba negra. Harry sabía que no era Karkaroff, porque ahora mismo esta dónde los alumnos. Y al final entraron las alumnas de Salem. Venían vestidas de rojo y capas violetas. Eran muy guapas y la directora que les seguía era una mujer robusta con sombrero rodeado de flores rojas. Cada colegio se instalaron en unas mesas reservados para ellos y los profesores se pusieron en la mesa del profesorado. Dumbledore esperó a que todos se sentarán para dar comienzo con su discurso. "¡Queridos alumnos y queridos invitados! – dijo Dumbledore – ya se que todo el mundo espera ansiosamente a que demos comienzo el torneo. Pero todo a su tiempo. Primero comamos este banquete de bienvenida y luego llegará el momento."  
Todo el mundo se pusieron a comer. Harry comía tranquilamente cuando un papelito le llego al lado del vaso. Vio que era para él, porque ponía su nombre, así que lo leyó. "Harry, soy James. Te quería preguntar si te vas a presentar en el torneo. Si dices que sí y sales nombrado te permito que te unas a nuestro grupo. Y si no estas elegido, pues, ya hablaremos. Contéstame a la vuelta del papel y luego di "Cavernus ublicum". El papel llegará hacia mí."  
Harry contesto que sí en el papel, dijo la fórmula y el papel desapareció. Miró en la dirección de los merodeadores y vio que James estaba leyendo el papel con una gran sonrisa.  
Al final el momento de la verdad llegaba. "¡Por fin el momento que más esperábamos – dijo Dumbledore. – el torneo de los cuatro cristales esta a punto de empezar, pero antes unos cuántos avisos para los que se quieran presentarse. Este torneo tiene grados de dificultad máxima, por eso el departamento de los juegos mágicos y el departamento de la cooperación mágica han pensado mejor y que ningún alumno de menos de 17 años puedan participar. – espero que todo terminasen de protestar para seguir. – otro aviso para los que se van a presentar. Si saléis elegidos y convertidos en el campeón de cristal, ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Cuántos estáis elegidos estaréis solos. El resto dependerá de vosotros mismos. Este torneo consta de 3 pruebas. 3 y muy difíciles pruebas. Pero os puedo aconsejar que no ha habido muchos muertos durante estos últimos torneos, eso fue porque fueron elegidos por un juez imparcial que es – Dumbledore giro la varita para hacer aparecer una copa hecha de cristal – la copa de cristal. Cualquiera que querrá presentarse, sólo tendrá que poner su nombre y su escuela en un papel y ponerla en esta copa. Tenéis tres días. El tercer día, se nombrarán a los campeones de cristal. Para que no haya trampas para que los más jóvenes no se puedan presentarse, pondré yo mismo una línea de edad para que no puedan pasar. Y os advierto, no valdrán ningún hechizo ni poción de ancianidad."


End file.
